I'd Do Anything!
by RitSuYue
Summary: [Songfic] Botan thinks about her love for Hiei while waiting for him. She only wishes he felt the same... HB


I was just listening to this song and thought of this little fic! Anyway it's all Botan's POV and if you can't tell (you know the 'special' people) she starts talking to Hiei in the second paragraph.

Disclaimer : I Do Not Own Yu Yu Hakusho or "I'd Do Anything" by Simple Plan.

* * *

I'd Do Anything

_Italics – _Lyrics

_Another day is going by  
I'm thinking about you all the time  
But you're out there  
And I'm here waiting_  
I sit here, waiting in Genki's temple. Well, the late-Genki's temple. Yes, that's right, she's dead. About four years after the Makai Tournament. Now, it's two years after her death. Usual day, usual reunion. We all wait for the Reikai Tantei to assemble here to catch up on old times. Right now, only Kurama, Yusuke, Keiko, Shizuru, Puu, Koenma, and Kuwabara are here. Yukina's busily making tea while Kuwabara tries to get her attention. Keyword : Tries. Anyway we're all waiting, or at least I am. Waiting for a flying shadow.

_And I wrote this letter in my head  
Cuz so many things were left unsaid  
But now you're gone  
And I can't think straight  
_How long has it been... Ah. I remember. I last saw you on our last mission during the summer. That was the summer a certain dorobou (1) stole my heart. I used to be afraid of you, that was, until you left to Makai and never came back. Ever since then, my mind seems to always trail off elsewhere. But no matter where it went, you were always there. You stole my heart, and I don't think I ever want it back._  
_

_This could be the one last chance  
To make you understand  
_Whenever I get the chance, I'd come here and wait. Hoping to see your black silhouette sulking in that dark corner. Yet every time my hopes come crashing down. They're beginning to notice, Yusuke and the gang. Especially your sister. They know so much yet so very little. They don't know how confusing and difficult this is. Mostly because I don't think you would- scratch that, **could** ever understand Hiei. Understand, the depth of my love.

_I'd do anything  
Just to hold you in my arms  
To try to make you laugh  
Cuz somehow I can't put you in the past  
I'd do anything   
Just to fall asleep with you  
Will you remember me?  
Cuz I know  
I won't forget you  
_I've really tried you know? Nothing ever works. It's hard to get you to crack a smile, chuckle in your rich voice, lock me in an embrace. And everyday it's seems to hurt more, the pain has become unbearable. Do you think of me? Do you even remember me? Do you know my name? No matter what, one things for sure, I'll never forget you.

_Together we broke all the rules  
Dreaming of dropping out of school  
And leave this place  
To never come back  
_Dreams of you have become more frequent nowadays. Dreams of running away to a secluded place, just you and me. That's basically what happens every time, and every time I just happen to say, "I love you."

_So now maybe after all these years  
If you miss me have no fear  
I'll be here  
I'll be waiting  
_And every time I do say that, I hold my breath. But just as you open your mouth to speak, my wonderous illusions end. They're teasing me, you know? Making me feel... empty. Empty, cause that's what I am without you. So I'll stay here. Right here, on this windowsill. So anytime your ready, I'll be waiting here with open arms.

_This could be the one last chance to make you understand  
And I just can't let you leave me once again  
_You missed the last three meetings. But I hope today's different. Why? Because I long to see you. Your like a falling star. You go so fast, it's hard to make a wish. And you only appear on dark nights, nights like this. Wow, midnight already. People are beginning to worry, asking me to join in their mindless fun. I didn't dare move though, cause I'm afraid that I'll miss you soaring by.

_I'd do anything  
Just to hold you in my arms  
To try to make you laugh  
Cuz somehow I can't put you in the past  
I'd do anything   
Just to fall asleep with you  
Will you remember me?  
Cuz I know  
I won't forget you  
_They're getting irritating. Having fun just talking about useless things. Smiling as if everyone and everything in the world is perfect. It sometimes feels as if they don't notice or miss you. But have no fear, I'll always miss you. Why? Because your always gone...

_I close my eyes  
And all I see is you  
I close my eyes  
I try to sleep  
I can't forget you  
Nanana (...)  
And I'd do anything for you  
Nanana (...)  
_Everyones gone or asleep. It's now 3 AM. I'm still here don't worry. How could I close my eyes knowing I'll just see a wish that could never be fulfilled. My wish of being with you, seeing you, holding you, kissing you... When will you finish your journey in Makai? Cause every second your gone, I feel my heart chip away.

_I'd do anything  
Just to hold you in my arms  
To try to make you laugh  
Cuz somehow I can't put you in the past  
I'd do anything   
Just to fall asleep with you  
Will you remember me?  
Cuz I know  
I won't forget you  
_It's so dark. I don't bother to light a candle. I'll let the darkness consume me, just as you did. Do you know I'm still waiting? I'm so pitiful, aren't I? Like you always say, baka onna. I shudder as the cool wind hits my face. And I can't help but drift off to sleep.

_I'd do anything  
To fall asleep with you  
I'd do anything  
There's nothing I won't do  
I'd do anything  
To fall asleep with you  
I'd do anything  
Cuz I know  
I won't forget you _

Another night, another dream. The sunlight stings my eyes. It's surprisingly warm for a winter morning. I feel my back and find a black cloak draped onto my shoulders. I smiled for once. You were here at least. Gomen. I wasn't waiting. I hear a slight crumple sound from the pocket. I cautiously pull a neatly folded piece a paper from the cloak pocket. I read the beautifully written kanji: **Aishiteru**. I held the little note to my heart. A single tear rolled off my cheek and I smiled once more. I know I won't ever forget you.

Owari

* * *

(1) Dorobou means thief. (And if I didn't make it clear, she was talking about Hiei!) 

Please review!


End file.
